The Shocking Turnabout Victory!
by cypsiman2
Summary: It is said that the Egyptian God Cards can only be commanded by the chosen, but can Mai Kujaku figure out another way to seize victory? An alternate ending to the duel between Mai and Yami Malik.


The Shocking Turnabout Victory That No One Saw Coming! Mai's Ultimate Strategy!!

Author's Note: This story uses the Manga version of the Duel between Mai and Yami Malik, with the exception that she uses Cyber Harpie Ladies for the sacrifice to Ra instead of the regular Harpie Ladies. With that out of the way, please enjoy this silly little story.

* * *

Things weren't looking good for Mai Kujaku; She had just sacrificed her Cyber Harpy Ladies to summon The Sun Dragon Ra, and although the beast had an impressive 5400 attack power that could finish the match in one turn, there was one thing that kept her from attacking.

"Well, woman? Go on, read the Hieratic Text! It shouldn't be that hard!! Kha ha ha ha ha ha!!" That's right, the Egyptian God Card could not be wielded by a common duelist, and as much as Mai wished it were otherwise, the text that had appeared on the card may as well have been a series of scribbles made by a five year old.

"Come on Mai! Show that God Card who the boss is!" Jounouchi tried to lead everyone in cheering Mai on, but no one else was feeling it. Still, seeing that Jounouchi did genuinely care, Mai focused her mind. She knew there had to be a way for her to command Ra; there was always more then one way to accomplish something, and Duel Monsters was no different. Then, it hit her; it would be a risky gambit, but this was the only thing she could come up with. Mai met Yami Malik's glare, and held herself steadfast against the terror he inspired in her. Then she looked up at Ra, still sealed in the form of the sun, and called out to him.

"Mighty Ra, I make this offering to you! If you defeat Malik, I'll show you my breasts!" Silence; all that could be heard was the wind howling. Then Yami Malik began shrieking.

"You base woman!! You can not tempt Ra with your base, earthly flesh!! I ought to rip your flesh from your bones right now for that…blasphemy…" Yami Malik's voice faded away as everyone gasped in shock, for Ra was unfolding into his dragon form. The metallic clanging as Ra brought his limbs into place echoed over the battlefield, and soon Ra was ready to attack. Mai smirked at the dragon.

"Well, I knew I was hot, but I never knew I was that hot." Ra suddenly turned his head towards Mai, undeniably looking directly at her breasts. "Not yet, Ra. First defeat the bad guy, then you get to see the goods." Ra whipped around, now facing Yami Malik, who couldn't help but cringe at the wrath of the God that stood before him.

"How can you do this? Don't you have any pride Ra? She's just using you!!" His words were for naught, and The Sun Dragon Ra attacked his Viser Death, doing well more then enough damage to Yami Malik to finish him off for good. As Yami Malik lay defeated, he changed back to the regular Malik, and Isis rushed to his side, cradling him in her arms. And even though the duel was now over, The Sun Dragon Ra was still on the field, looking at Mai expectantly and in turn she winked at the god.

"Not here, in my room. After all, these are for your eyes only, right?" Ra nodded vigorously, and returned to the card. "Well, I'm beat. Jounouchi, be a dear and let me know when my next duel is, okay?" Mai gave Jounouchi a quick and chaste kiss on the cheek before heading back inside the blimp and into her room. And at last, the shock that had overcome everyone when Mai announced her bold strategy had given up its stranglehold.

"That damn lucky God!" Jounouchi fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. "It's not fair, I've been wanting to see those breasts for way longer! Yuugi, I deserve to see those titties, right?" Like a whip, Anzu was there in a snap, pulling Jounouchi away from Yuugi.

"Don't say those perverted things to Yuugi! Unlike you, he's still innocent!"

"Yeah right, I don't think there's ever been a bigger pervert then Yuugi! Uh oh, got to run!" Jounouchi ran, for while Anzu might not have been able to defeat him in a duel anymore, she could still just plain beat him. And as for Yuugi, he didn't say anything at all; the other him was busy admiring Mai's bold conviction, while his regular self was just plain overwhelmed by the thought of Mai's breasts.


End file.
